


"Aren't you going to say something?"

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: HP Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Limited tags to avoid spoilers, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Sectumsempra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: Harry has finally caught Draco, who is surely up to no good. But some things are simply never meant to be revealed...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: HP Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776613
Kudos: 44





	"Aren't you going to say something?"

Harry stared straight ahead, pressing his body against the dark wall

The green and black robe flew past him out of the corner of his eyes. Harry waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps in the corridor before pursuing the boy. This was far from his first time sneaking out after hour; he wasn't about to make a rookie mistake.

Harry's heart pounded in his head and blocked any rational thoughts as he speed-walked down the corridor to the boy's bathroom, where Malfoy was headed.

_6th year and I've finally caught you, bitch,_

Harry thought.

_Hermione and Ron were saying I was obsessed but look. I was right all along._

Quietly opening the door, Harry tip-toed into the bathroom, avoiding the puddles all over the floor.

He peeked around the corner and saw the one, the only, Draco Malfoy, cocking his head to the side and running his fingers over his collarbone, looking at it as if searching for something. Through the mirror, Harry could see his enemy's face.

Dripping with water, his skin was paler than normal, and the circles under his eyes were so deep that it looked as if he had been sucker-punched right in the eye. The grey of his irises were overshadowed by the redness surrounding it, the veins in his eyes pronounced to the extreme. The red was brighter than the sun; blinding and distracting.

Harry tore his eyes away and leaned against a stall, drawing his wand and holding it close to his chest. Keeping his breathing steady, he realized that the panting was coming from Draco, not himself.

Sneaking another glance, Harry couldn't help but turn the glance into a stare, as he noticed more and more.

The heavy rising and falling of Draco's chest, the tight and firm grip the boy was using to hold his wand by his side, the messy hair that was usually slicked to the side with gel, it all put Harry on edge. It was extraordinarily rare, maybe even impossible, to see a Malfoy anything other than put together. A Malfoy wouldn't allow it.

Well, it wasn't like Harry was being granted permission, to be seeing Draco in this state, but the point still stands.

Draco flicked his eyes up in the mirror and caught the green of Harry's stare. Draco turned around and, in one swift move, pointed his wand at Harry's chest and cast two non-verbal spells.

Harry felt his wand, and only defense, fly out of his hand to a few stalls down. Before any act of protest or protection could be employed, Harry lost any and all feeling in his limbs as they bound together and he fell onto his back and into a puddle of water.

Splashing and trickling were all Harry could register as he stared up at the ceiling, praying that Draco was thinking with a clear mind. 

A pale-faced Draco appeared in front of his eyes, the signature mix of a smirk and sneer resting on his chapped lips. Harry felt a jab in his chest which he assumed was Draco's wand, and braced himself for impact.

"Why the _fuck_ are you here?"

Harry, on instinct, replied with a snarl,

"It is a public washroom, you know. You don't own the place."

With a roll of his eyes, Draco dug his wand deeper into Harry's chest, like a thorn. Harry attempted to hide how much wind had gotten knocked out of him.

"Why are you stalking me, you absolute fucking _creep_. No one better to drool over?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not looking too hot nowadays,"

Harry spat with a cocked eyebrow.

Draco scrunched up his nose and sent a non-verbal hex through his wand. Harry felt a needle poke him on every last spot on his body, like getting a million shots at once. He hissed, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Once Harry lifted his eyelids again, he saw marks on Draco's collarbone, presumably whatever the boy had been examining in the mirror. They had ridges and were dented oddly, almost like a dog bite. But where would Draco ever even come in contact with a dog?

"Malfoy, was the fuck is that on your neck?"

Draco's eyes widened as he drew a sharp breath in and Harry immediately regretted his question. A shock ran through his body, and Harry refused to close his eyes and surrender to Malfoy. After a hard swallow, he heard Malfoy chuckling sadistically,

"And _that_ is for sticking your nose in business that isn't your's."

"Okay Lucifer, did you have fun torturing me?"

"Yes~"

Draco straightened out and Harry felt relief flood his chest, both from the fact that he was now able to move his arms, and the lifting of the wand from his chest.

"Leave, and don't you dare tell anyone about any of this."

Harry propped himself up and walked a bit over to grab his wand. Straightening out, he already knew there was no way in hell he would be leaving or listening to Malfoy's commands.

Both were facing opposite ways, the sound of spilling water filled their senses. Harry opened his mouth and spoke firmly,

"What is that on your neck?"

Draco turned on his heel, stalking over to Harry with his wand drawn.

"I thought I told you to mind your own bu-!"

Before Draco could finish his thought, black spots crept into his vision and he gripped his head, letting out a growl. Harry spun around with wide eyes, as Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut and grasped at his messy bleach-blond hair. 

Draco panted as his wand clattered to the ground, his limps body following suit as he crumpled from fatigue.

Harry dashed over and crouched in front of Draco's balled up body, peering at the mark on his collarbone again.

The memory of Remus transforming in his third year came flying in, and Harry finally connected the dots. Letting out an astonished whisper, he exhaled,

"You're a werewolf..."

Draco shakily lifted his head, actively avoiding eye contact with Harry. Standing up, Draco's voice trembled slightly,

"Well, what are you going to do? Report me? Tell everyone? Aren't you going to say something?"

Draco's volume raised and his voice shook more and more as he continued,

"Are you gonna blackmail me? Use it against me? You know, if you do something, I'll know it was you! There's no point, so just forget you ever even saw me here!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Seeing Malfoy actually show emotion other than anger and disgust was new. Warily, he stood up and met Draco's eyes,

"I'm not telling anyone."

Harry could see Draco was petrified. His eyes were glossy, and his nose was a bright red.

"Why would I ever believe that?"

"Because I,"

Harry carefully rested his hand on Draco's forearm, ignoring the flinch,

"Know how important secrets are."

This was something brand new; Harry was seeing a Draco that had depth. Though ashamed to admit, he hadn't ever given a single thought as to why Draco acted how he did. He had never considered that maybe...just maybe...Draco had secrets too. Walls he built. Precautions he took. Reasons for his actions. Just like Harry.

Draco finally made eye-contact with Harry. Harry could see something change in the boy's eyes before he heard Draco mutter,

"See you later, Potter."

Head held up high, Draco strutted out of the door and presumably to his dorm room, as Harry watched the door swing back and forth, not being able to move.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this trope is probably over-used, but I thought it filled the prompt and I personally have never written it before. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave kudos and a comment! :)


End file.
